cpuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Every-way Killer Case
Local Child Found Dead In Own Home: Doesn’t Shock Hometown On May 18th, 2018, a local child, Becca Miller, was found dead in her bedroom. Becca was found with multiple stab wounds around the chest area, and many scratches around her arms and neck. Local authorities brought the body in for examination, any DNA from the attacker on the child’s person. According to police, not only were fingerprints found but blood not belonging to the victim was found underneath her nails, making it apparent that the victim was putting up a fight during the murder. “I myself don’t think the police are doing enough,” The victim's mother, Andrea, states. “I’m beyond pissed that they haven't found the attacker - the murderer… My daughter was not the only victim in this town, a part of me feels like There have been so many victims recently, they aren’t really trying at this point.“ Most of the town's population agrees with Mrs. Miller’s words. Over the years there have been over sixty murder cases left unsolved. Though the police say they are trying to do everything in their power to stop this killer, they still haven't found any leads. "This is absurd." Kirk, Eddie's father said, reaching for his coffee cup. Amber, His wife looked over and agreed, acknowledging his words "Isn't that the fourth one this year, dear?" Amber asked. The husband nodded and groaned, "This poor town, I can't wait to get my promotion we can leave before our little Eds gets hurt." Eddie was standing beside her father, reading the newspaper over his shoulder. "Eddie my dear, it's time for bed," Amber said, not wanting Eddies little eyes seeing anymore. She picked up her daughter and walked up the stairs and toward Eddie's bedroom. It took Eddie over an hour to get to sleep, it was extremely cold that night. At about 10:00 pm Eddie's window opened, she heard it loud and clear. Eddie had always been afraid of noises in the middle of the night, she had what her parents called a big imagination. That night, it slipped into her room and had one intention. To kill Eddie. The clock struck twelve, But this wasn't any fairytale. This was death, the small body in the corner of the room walked slowly towards eddies bed. They raised the pair of scissors above their head, Eddie felt a sharp sting in her side. She squealed as she felt eyes on her, the killer tried to silence her but couldn't. This was the first time everything went this wrong. Eddies mother and father rushed in, the killer stared in disbelief they had made a rookie error. They ran toward the window and jumped out, they disappeared. Eddie was then, rushed to a hospital where she stayed for a few days. After Eddies time in the hospital had passed, police had so many questions. "How did you survive?" "What did they look like?" "Did they say anything about past murders?" She was absolutely overwhelmed, she even said at one point that she didn't want to talk to the authorities. After a few days of answers and the police not really getting anything out of it, they had an idea. They were going to get Eddie to describe the attacker's appearance, "It was a girl, she had brown eyes. I didn't see them for that long but they were a darkish wood bark kind of colour. She had a gap between her two front teeth, I saw it when she was smiling at me before I screamed." After a few more details badly explained by a young girl, the sketch was done. A few times Eddie would mix up the information, she was only young after all. A few meetings were held, where they meant through a pile of old sketches from cases that were unsolved, mostly murder cases just to see if anything was linked. They compared a few sketches and found nothing, after a month the town was getting restless. They wanted these cases solved already! It had been too long, they tried linking the sketch to other cases. Just to get something, a lead? To be honest, they didn't know what they wanted. Something to tell the public, maybe? After a few mismatched sketches, the police found the sketch to be oddly similar to a sketch they had made a while ago. It was for a missing case, Kristina Kneale, a young girl had gone missing in 2008. The police found way too many similarities in the sketches for it to be a coincidence. They both had the same eye shape, the tooth gap. Plus, in some documents about Kristina disappearance proved she was very violent. Eddie had explained that the killer had fancy expensive clothing that was pretty cut up, the mother of Kristina explained that Kristina had always been a fan of clothes for gifts instead of toys at her age. The authorities decided they would revisit the Kristina Kneale case, just to see if there were any reasons for her to run away. The Kristina Kneale Case: Kristina was born in 1996, into a wealthy family. Her Mother and father neglected her and she was put into the supervision of an adoption agency. After a year young Kristina was adopted, by a large middle-class family. Kristina was the eldest daughter, she would pick on her siblings more than other kids. She'd even cause harm to them, she stabbed her younger brother with a fork during his 5th birthday party. The parents were concerned about their daughter, so they contacted the adoption agency and asked about Kristina's birth parents and her life before she was adopted. They later found out that her parents neglected her and let her older brother hurt and pick on her, she'd come home from school every day just to get bullied by her brother. Someone she was supposed to trust, anytime Kristina would tell her parents about her brother she'd be punished for not doing anything herself and for being a tattle-tail. Kristina lived like this for two years before she was taken from the agency, her new parents assumed she liked treating her siblings the way she was treated. She liked the power and control of the situation. The parents tried to discipline Kristina and threaten her, telling her she would be sent back to the agency if she kept acting this way. Kristina didn't like that at all, oh no. She was absolutely angry, she would threaten her parents right back. One night her mother had woke up the Kristina standing beside her bed messing with her Xanax and adding too many to her mother's pill weekday organizer. Of course, she was grounded for this little stunt she pulled but it didn't stop there. Kristina tortured that family for a whole year before running away, her family believed she was tired of torturing them. The authorities had enough evidence. The killer was Kristina Kneale, after a week her poster was everywhere. People were claiming that they had seen her, someone even called in claiming to be Kristina. But, none of those were confirmed. The person who had called in claiming they were Kristina were just kids fooling around. After a few days there was another murder, ironically it was one of the children pretending to be Kristina. People started panicking, a lot of people were booking flights and moving elsewhere. The streets were almost empty and no one could trust anybody. During all of this, kids were being pulled out of school, being locked inside the house. Everyone was paranoid, some people ended up leaving their kids and just leaving the country. Kristina Kneale was feared, like any serial killer. She's a ghost story that parents tell their children, but little does everyone know she's still out there. To this day Kristina is 23 years old, still killing and scaring thousands.